Spain's What?
by Dreamer of a Card Game
Summary: I can't do much of a summary without giving away the PWP haha. Let's just say the title hints at the contents. Please read ;D Spamano, yaoi, PWP


_A/N: I shouldn't be doing this, I shouldn't be doing this… but I'm doing it anyway. PWP one-shot for Spamano. I promise to have chapter 4 of "Not Old Enough" up soon. This idea… is killing me. This probably won't be as long as my other one-shots, but then again it __**is**__ PWP. So yeah. Well… here we go…_

Bored eyes looked out into the surrounding small gardening sections. It was on a late-summer day that Antonio had invited his 'lover' to his house. Now, though the two had been together for almost three years, had started sleeping together a few months ago, the aforementioned 'lover' had not accepted the term. In public, he would deny the fact that they were 'dating' or 'going out'. It was simply but that they were in a relationship. Anyhow, that's not the point.

Lovino was lying down in a hammock on the Spaniard's veranda. He lazily drank from a canteen of iced water, holding a half-eaten tomato in one hand. Setting the canteen on the ground, he held his hand over his eyes, trying to block out the blazing sun.

"Dammit, when can we just go inside?" he complained out loud to himself, taking a small bite from the tomato. He rolled his head to the right, staring blearily out at the working, bare-chested form about thirty-ish feet away.

His 'boyfriend' of sorts was watering his precious tomato plants, not letting a single plant go untouched. And of course, noooo, Antonio couldn't use the hose; he was constantly refilling a _fucking watering can _that he _then _used to water the plants… Dumbass.

The Italian sat up and stretched in the hammock before picking up his canteen and walking over to the worn wooden railing of the veranda. He leaned his elbows carefully on the slightly splintering wood before allowing his body to once again relax.

"Oi, bastard!" he shouted, almost immediately getting a glance from the person the insult was directed at. "When can we go the fuck inside?"

"Soon, soon," Antonio answered, turning back to the fruits. He smiled, knowing not to take insults personally. _He says it out of love~_ _Oh! Only three more to go~ Yay~!_

Antonio tilted the gardening can again, allowing for half of the water in the container to slip and fall from the nozzle to the ground, the fertile soil quickly absorbing it. He moved on to the next-to-last plant, repeating the process once again. _Time to refill_, he thought. _And quickly,_ he added, hearing Lovino grumble from the veranda. He held the hose to the opening, allowing for it to fill the can half-way. As he pulled the hose away, some of the liquid spilled on the handle. Antonio walked up to the side of the house, turning off the hose quickly before walking up to the last plant. _Last one!_

Lovino watched, agitation obvious on his face. _How. Fucking. Long. Does it take to water one. Damn. Plant. Seriously._ His eyes followed the Spaniard's movements as he tilted the can, the water beginning to fall. And then _clash_. The dumb bastard had dropped the can. Lovino rolled his eyes before watching the water puddle around the can and plant. _Well that's one way to get it done._

Antonio chuckled at his little mishap. Lovino was about to comment on Antonio's clumsy mistake before his eyes widened involuntarily. _No, no, no, no…_ That idiot. Why? _Why?_ The Spaniard bent over, taking his _sweet, fucking time_ picking up that can. And all the Italian could do was stare at how those jeans just happened to perfectly hug his boyfriend's… lower end. It was impossible for him to look away. _Ugh…_ As if the heat outside wasn't enough, he felt a blush begin to cover his face.

_There's no way I'm getting hot and bothered over this…_ he thought desperately, squirming in discomfort. He no longer allowed himself to lean on the railing, he stood up straight and quickly looked away just as that _idiot_ stood up and turned around.

"Lovi, is something wrong?" Antonio asked, seeing the quick movement of Lovino turning away from the corner of his eye. That adorable blush he so often compared to tomatoes was spread across his lover's cheeks.

"N-no, nothing, I'm fine," Lovino stuttered out. "It's… fucking hot outside, I want to go inside," he said, still looking away. He quickly took a long gulp of water from his canteen, trying to _cool the fuck down._

"We can go inside now~" Antonio cooed. _Why is my Lovi being so cuuuute~?_

Lovino quickly made his way to the glass door of the house, walking inside. It was only a few moments later that Antonio walked inside, eyes taking in the younger man sitting on the sofa. Antonio saw him outwardly flinch, still refusing to make any form of eye contact.

"Do you want to uh… watch TV?" Antonio asked, not sure of what to do to break the unnerving tension.

"S-si," Lovino answered, not bothering to get up. Antonio stood still a moment, scanning the room for the remote. _Ah, there it is,_ he thought, the small grey controller catching his eyes. After all, the dull silver really did stand out to compared to the beige carpet.

Lovino followed Antonio's gaze, looking down at the floor. His eyes widened for the second time that day. _Fucking. Shit._

Antonio walked forward until he was within a foot of the remote. And then started to do _that_ again.

The Spaniard heard the small gasp and the fabric of the couch moving slightly. His hands froze above the remote, staying in his position as his eyes glanced over to Lovino's blushing face. _Ohhhh~ Well isn't that interesting~_

Lovino did not notice the gaze set upon him, he was staring once again. He twitched slightly as he heard a chuckle.

"Loviiii~ Whatcha looking at~?" _Shit._ "You want to tell 'Boss' something?" _Shit!_

Lovino squirmed on the couch, his excitement making itself quickly known through a forming bulge. As if to make matters _worse_, if that was even possible, he shuddered as a tanned hand made its way to Antonio's own supple… bottom. And fucking _squeezed, oh god. _

Antonio finally straightened up, forgetting the remote on the ground. With a sly smirk, he made his way over to the Italian, standing in front of him before turning around and _plop_ making his seat right in Lovino's lap.

The weight itself unfazed him, but that cushiony object startled the younger man. He bit his lip to hold in a moan, hands flying up to cover his face in embarrassment.

"Dammit, A-antonio, stop," he managed to get out, voice muffled behind his hands. The older laughed.

"What's wrong Lovi?" he asked, shifting just slightly, the clothed bulge now resting between his cheeks. The hardness below him triggered his own arousal. Antonio grinded down, smirking as Lovino gasped behind him. "You know, we've slept together plenty of times, there's no need to hide anything from, _ahn¸ _me," he finally got out.

The movement heard behind him signaled the other removing his hands from his face. Antonio genuinely smiled when the unsure hands rested on his hips, and closed his eyes in bliss as the younger rocked underneath him.

"Hnnnn," Lovino breathed out, resting his head the other's shoulder blade as he slowly grinded against Antonio. He felt a pitiful whimper escape him when the contact was removed, yet his hands stayed on the Spaniard's hips. When he felt the contact again he moaned. His eyes closed as well as an uneven grinding was brought upon him, lifting itself off and then back down periodically. His half-comprehending mind told him he was getting a lap-dance, from Antonio, _his _Antonio.

The contact stopped completely, and he looked up to see Antonio had stood up and turned around. He thrust upwards, agitated by the uncomfortable feeling of not being touched but having a hard-on. The pants dropped to the floor quickly, and Lovino felt his mouth water at the long, thick length that had been uncovered in front of him. Despite having had sex with Antonio for a while now, he still became self-conscious when he compared his own average body to that of the Spaniard's. Lovino was ripped from his thoughts as a hand was held out in front of him.

"Let's take this upstairs, si?"

Lovino took the hand, nodding. The two walked up the stairs, the Spanish beauty completely in the nude in contrast to the Italian's still-clothed form. The older led the younger to his own bedroom, and within seconds of the door being opened had the smaller pinned on his back to the king-sized bed.

"Bastard!" Lovino yelled out, finally getting his voice back. "Don't just shove mmmmpth!" his mouth was covered as Antonio crawled upon him, tan lips working their ways on his paler ones. He gasped into the kiss as large hands slid down into his pants, groping at his erection. He arched into the hands, pulling away from the kiss to bite his lip at the sensation.

As if to quicken the process, Antonio quickly unbuttoned and pulled Lovino's pants down, underwear and all. This caused the younger to draw his legs up as the slightly colder air hit his legs. The Spaniard pulled the legs back down before straddling the other's hips.

_There it is again… _Lovino weakly thought as Antonio's ass brushed against his throbbing dick, causing him to buck up for the desired friction. But just as he moved, the person above him put his weight on his knees, removing the contact.

"Goddamn fucking tease!" Lovino yelled through clenched teeth, struggling to keep his body in check. Antonio chuckled before reaching to the nightstand drawer for the unscented lube. The cap was popped open noisily; Lovino tensed at the noise. The substance was squirted onto long fingers, which wiggled to spread the lube evenly along the digits. Lovino closed his eyes, waiting for the intrusion. After what seemed like hours, he heard a grunt above him. _What the hell?_ His eyes snapped open to see a shocking image.

Antonio's face was flushed, and as Lovino's wandering eyes trailed down he found the cause. His lover, who had always topped, was _fingering himself._

"W-what the fuck are you doing?" Lovino snapped, his voice lacking his usual bite. All he got in response was a low moan, causing his own member to twitch. He stared between Antonio's legs, where the movement of more fingers being added could be seen. The fingers withdrew, resulting in the Italian pondering what would happen next.

More lube was squirted noisily into Antonio's hand, which grabbed at Lovino's swollen need. The younger struggled to hold in moans once again as the hand slicked up and down, fisting gently and giving occasional tugs. He thrust into the hand, which immediately loosened, taking away the friction once again.

Groaning in frustration, Lovino glared up at the Spaniard's smirking face.

"What's wrong Lovi~?" the sickenly sweet voice poured out, grin still clear as daylight.

"Stop teasing!"

"Teasing? What do you-,"

"No. Just no. I swear, you better do something, anything, _now_ or I'm going to deal with it myself-hnnnnn." Lovino breathed out, trembling as the firm muscles brushed down on his tip gently. Antonio resumed to his original position on him, straddling his waist before sliding backward so that Lovino's member rested in the cleft of his ass.

"Antoni-ohh!" Lovino muttered out as the grinding picked up.

"What do you want Lovi~?"

"…"

"Well, if you're sure, then I guess I'll just be leaving," the older man said, lifting himself off of the other. His body stilled as he felt hands on his hips. "Oh?"

"Iwanttobeinside," Lovino squeaked out, face flushing as the words quickly left his mouth. Antonio smiled.

"See? Was it that hard?" he asked, before impaling himself on the other. The younger squirmed as he rocked upon him, moaning. He already positioned himself where Lovino's manhood was brushing against his prostrate as he continuously rocked so it would hit just that one spot.

Lovino moaned, eyes closed and panting as he felt Antonio's inner muscles massage his penis with their constant clenching and tugs. He let out a whimper,_ oh what the fuck, _when Antonio quit moving.

"Lovi you're so cute! Even when you're inside me, you're such a bottomer!" Antonio said amusingly, face flushed as the (slightly smaller than his own) dick throbbed inside of him. He laughed as the younger's eyes flew open in first shock and then anger. He was still laughing as hands gripped his sides, flipping the two over.

"W-wait, Lovi what are you-ahnn!" Antonio cried out as Lovino withdrew before slamming full-force into him, hitting exactly the right spot. He struggled to keep his eyes open as he stared up at the younger, who had a determined look on his face as he set up a sharp rhythm with his hips. Lovino stared back down at Antonio before hungrily attacking his mouth with his own, tongue quickly diving into the other's mouth.

Antonio squirmed slightly underneath the smaller as he felt an uncertain hand grab his thigh, lifting it onto a pale shoulder. He moaned as his prostate was thoroughly abused, leaving his mouth hanging open as he cried out.

Lovino continued thrusting into the other's tight heat, the feeling foreign and yet amazing. A lot of work sure, but still amazing. Taking another step further, he brought his hand down to Antonio's ass, squeezing and groping unsurely. He found a faster rhythm, which led to his lover's escalating moans.

"Lovi!" he cried out, dumbfounded. He came, his seed leaving tracks on his stomach and Lovino's shirt.

"D-dammit Antonio!" Lovino yelled in ectasy as his orgasm was brought about by the clenching around his member. He sighed in content, head dropping down onto the unfortunately sticky chest. He stayed like that a few moments, catching his breath before pulling out and plopping back down onto Antonio.

"Wow," a deep breath, "Lovi. Didn't think you could take charge," Antonio laughed out, secretly loving the teasing sensation caused by a certain substance trickling from his hole. He fidgeted slightly, looking down on his lover. "You, uh… okay?"

"Yeah," Lovino blatantly answered, picking his head up. His face was still flushed, and his green eyes glazed over. "…I love you…"

"Awwww~! I love you too, te quiero!" Antonio cooed, smiling down. "But really, don't be getting all cute on me, or I'll want another round" he added, smile still evident.

"Y-yeah well, whatever," Lovino huffed out. They lied there for a moment before Lovino shifted, his face pressed into the older's neck.

"L-lovi?" Antonio exclaimed in shock, feeling teeth clamp down slightly as the other sucked on the skin of his neck. He writhed under him a few moments until he pulled away.

"That's for when _I _had to wear turtle necks during the summer a few weeks ago," Lovino said, glaring down at the other. Then a small smile made its way on his face. "And so your perverted friends will quit referring to me as _your_ bitch," he said, laughing quietly. Antonio stared before smiling back… and then grabbing his haircurl.

"Chigi! Wh-what the fuck?" Lovino yelled as he was pushed onto his back.

"I warned you not to be too cute, querido~"

_A/N: well, there you go. I broke one of my rules of "no writing seme!romano". Well darn. Oh well, it was fun to right :D and to my Spagna ;A; Sorry haha. Reviews make me a happy tomato!_


End file.
